greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Trithereon
| domini = Bene, Caos, Protezione, Forza | domini5 = Guerra | arma preferita = Lancia }}Trithereon è la divinità della Libertà e della Individualità. L'Evocatore non appartiene a nessun pantheon specifico ma è tra le divinità più adorate nelle Flanaess. Descrizione Trithereon è rappresentato come un giovane uomo alto con capelli rossi-dorati e con un fisico atletico, spesso veste con una veste color blu chiaro e indossa un giaco di maglia dorato. In battaglia Trithereon utilizza le sue tre armi principali: Lingua della Libertà, una Spada Bastarda, una Lancia chiamata Krelestro, il Presagio del Destino e uno Scettro conosciuto come il Bastone della Punizione. Trithereon spesso appare insieme a tre creature evocate: un Mastino, una Lucertola di Mare e un Falco. Relazioni Trithereon è un tenace nemico del male e dell'oppressione, il suo amore per la libertà spesso gli causa conflitti con altre divinità buone come Heironeous e Pholtus. Bralm odia Trithereon poiché promuove l’individualismo. Egli è un potente alleato della quasi-divinità Krovis ed è anche alleato con Pelor e Kurell e concorda con la filosofia di Lydia dello sviluppo personale tramite la conoscenza. Adoratori Trithereon insegna che ognuno merita la vita e il diritto "di scegliere il proprio posto nel mondo". La schiavitù e la tirannia devono essere contrastate e rovesciate. La chiesa dovrebbe addestrare la gente comune a difendere se stessi e i loro beni da coloro che intendono violare la loro libertà. Coloro a cui è stato fatto un torto hanno il diritto di cercare vendetta, soprattutto se nessun altro li aiuterà. Ed è proprio questa dottrina che più attira le persone verso la sua fede. E’ predicato maggiormente nelle terre di confine come Highfolk, Sunndi, il Furyondy del nord e dalla popolazione di nazioni che devono riguadagnare i loro vecchi territori (Geoff, Ulek, Terre dello Scudo). Comunque si possono trovare seguaci di questa divinità anche in terre dove la legge è sovrana come nello Yeomanry. Dalla fine delle Guerre di Greyhawk, la chiesa di Trithereon insieme a quella di St. Cuthbert stanno crescendo esponenzialmente in tutte le Flanaess. Chierici I chierici di Trithereon sono oppositori della schiavitù e altre forme di oppressione. Sono solitamente forti individualisti e non hanno mai paura delle autorità. Nelle terre di confine e rurali i sacerdoti di Trithereon sono solitamente spie, e collaborano con la popolazione locale per allontanare tiranni, oppressori e individui malvagi. Nelle città, invece, i suoi sacerdoti insegnano alla popolazione l’utilizzo basilare delle armi per potersi difendere autonomamente, gli fanno fare pratica con le tattiche di battaglie e reclutano ranger e ladri che possano insegnare ai sacerdoti ad andare sotto copertura per missioni speciali. I sacerdoti indossano solitamente abiti blu scuro o viola con finiture argentate o dorate, mentre le cerimonie speciali indossano tonache rosse e dorate che recano il simbolo del dio, la runa della ricerca. Come armi preferiscono lance, spade e mazze. Altri ordini Un ordine cavalleresco è dedicato a perseguire gli scopi dell’Evocatore, essi sono i Cavalieri della Caccia. I Cavalieri, seguendo la dottrina dell'Evocatore, lavorano spesso da soli. Il che rende l'ordine ben poco organizzato. Templi e Rituali Dato il crescente numero di fedeli i templi di Trithereon si possono trovare praticamente in quasi tutte le nazioni delle Flanaess (tranne, ovviamente dove dilagano i culti di divinità malvagie). I servizi tipici a Trithereon dispongono di fiamme cerimoniali, vasi di ferro, campane, esposizioni di armi, vari simboli e processioni trionfali dei nuovi convertiti. Durante i rituali i chierici di Trithereon vestono una tipica casacca rossa con decorazioni dorate che portano il simbolo del Dio. Reame Trithereon risiede nelle Foreste Olimpie di Arborea. Il suo reame è chiamato “''Il Bivio''” e si trova sul primo strato di Arborea, esso esiste come parte di ogni strada presente sul piano dando agli ospiti del piano una visione dei loro percorsi di vita. Bibliografia *Creighton Broadhurst. "Champions of Vengeance." Dragon Magazine #297. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002. *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #68. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia